


Love Hotel

by myherofuckademia



Series: Love Hotel [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bondage, Breeding, Dark, Dom/sub, F/M, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: You visit with your boyfriend/sugar daddy to a love hotel. But his intentions for you as much more sinister than just sex. He wants to finally snag himself a wife, and who’s more perfect than the little college student he fucks on weekends.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Love Hotel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996108
Comments: 1
Kudos: 230





	Love Hotel

Kuroo placed his hand on your lower back as you exited the restaurant, it was a beautiful night on the town. Kuroo had just come back from a business trip to Thailand and had missed you dearly. He wanted to take you out for something special, to celebrate his return and good fortune he brought back. 

He picked you up in his expensive car, but when he slipped into the driver's seat and put his hand on your bare knee he said, "The night isn't over yet. I heard somewhere that sex after a good deal brings good luck. He smiled gently, "And I was thinking of you and I having a night together."

"but you can't come-"

"I booked us a place while you were in the washroom during dinner. It's a love hotel, but it's a nice one." He tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear, "We're not going to some run down place, only the best for my princess. So what do you say? Want good luck or do you want to go home?" 

It was hard to say no to Kuroo, he was seven years your senior and sounded like he knew everything. You had told your parents that you'd be out late with friends studying for an upcoming midterm, so it wouldn't sound weird if you told them you were staying the night. You worried your lip as you thought about it, outcomes weighed in your mind. 

But you were snapped out of your thoughts but Kuroo placed his hand on your cheek.

"you're overthinking it, sweetheart. It's just a simple yes or no." His dark eyes bore into yours. You stood no chance saying no to him. After all, it wasn't like having sex with him was terrible. And you didn't have class the next morning so you could sleep in...

"Okay." You smiled back as you leaned in for a kiss, "Let's go."

He smiled at you and leaned in for a kiss. His kiss was smooth and rough, his hand on your thigh as he cornered you further against the door of the car. He was a possessive lover, a tough lover. He sometimes had you under his grip so hard, he loved the feeling of you under him.

His love was all consuming, all knowing and it was impossible to break free. But you loved the danger, the rush, the feeling of his hands on your body. Fucking you, loving you. Possessiveness, obsessive behaviour and loved swirled around you as he kissed you deeply. 

When he broke the kiss he said, “Then let's spend the night together.” And put the keys in the ignition and drove off to the other side of the city where the hotel was. 

The hotel was beautiful, stunning almost. You knew of the reputation of love hotels, for being runned down, dirty and full of freaks. But this blended into the trendy neighbourhood it was in. You entered with him, a little embarrassed but he assured you that everything was confidential. 

No one would know who either of you were. 

He grabbed the keys from the desk, he booked the lotus room, and brought his bag and you upstairs. The hallway to the room was quiet, you reminded yourself that the rooms were soundproof. 

Before he opened the door, he leaned in and kissed your cheek. He tucked another strand of hair behind your ear and said, “Don’t look so scared, princess. I promise we’ll have a lot of fun.” And smiled at you.

It wasn’t like you two hadn’t had sex before, you often had sex and in various different places, both public and private. But you had never been to a love hotel and it almost felt scandalous what you were doing. A young college student fucking their older professional boyfriend and sugar daddy. 

It would be quite the scandal. 

He unlocked the door, the room was mostly padded. From the floors to the seating area that was right beside the bed, which you could roll onto the mats to the bed. It was soft, comfortable, discreet and most of all perfect for Kuroo to fuck you in. 

The bed was decently sized with a large metal headboard, probably the only thing in the mainroom that wasn’t padded by something. Kuroo dropped the bag by the bed and went back to you then placed a hand on your lower back. 

He kissed you on the lips as he closed the door with his foot and brought you to the bed. You flopped down on it, the skirt of your dress riding up to expose your pretty pink panties. The ones Kuroo bought for you and asked that you wear. 

You looked at him with curious eyes, you bit your bottom lip and fluttered your eyelashes. There was hesitation in your gaze. But he knew that he could fix that. You were his gentle girl, you would always say yes to him. 

“What’s wrong princess? Is someone worried about not sleeping in their castle tonight?” He asked as he sat down beside you on the bed and took off your heels. 

“No.” You blushed, “And stop calling me princess, it makes me sound like a kid.” 

He chuckled and got the shoes off, which was followed by his. He laid out beside you on his side and played with a strand of your hair. He admired your glossed lips and your impeccable eyeliner. 

His hand slid down over your breasts and across your stomach. Oh what he would give to see your stomach rounded out with his seed. He always wanted a cute little wife of his own. Especially one that could be so docile with convincing. 

He leaned in and kissed the side of your face, “But you are my princess, and I’m your shining knight.” He chuckled, “Someone needs to look out for you.” 

You rolled your eyes, “I’m fine on my own.” 

“Do you want to go home?” He asked earnestly. But there was something hidden in his tone, playing your own worries against you, “I know your parents must be worrying.”

You gulped, “No it should be fine. Plus they don’t know I’m out with you. So we’re okay.” You gave him a smile. 

“So we’re spending the night here?” He asked.

You gave a curt nod, assured in your decision. Plus if he tried to bring you home in that expensive car, your parents would sense something was up. As you felt Kuroo’s hand trail up the skirt of your dress, pushing it up, you knew you were in for an interesting night.

It was always interesting when you were with  Tetsurō Kuroo.

“You look so cute in this dress. You look like such a sexy little angel. I could just drag you to the depths of hell.” He chuckled.

“Are you saying you’re the devil, Tetsurō?” You asked as you lopped your arms around his neck.

“Maybe, princess.” He smiled as he unzipped the dress with one hand, “I have some treats for us tonight. Since you’re staying the night.” He smiled, “I was thinking of some room service.” 

“But we just ate?” You asked as you shrugged off the sleeves of the bodycon dress. Your top half was bare except for the matching bra you wore under the black dress. 

“Tonight is for celebrating and some over indulgences.” He chuckled, “When I was away, my partner ate some rolls off of a beautiful young lady.” He leaned in again, “She wasn’t as beautiful as you. It got me thinking, ‘what if I did this to my princess’. And it hadn’t left my mind since.” 

“But..”

“We’ve got all night, sweetheart.” He said as his hand slid up and down your side. He kissed you again. He pulled you close to him and rubbed your back in an effort to get your bra off of you.

“Isn’t it unsanitary?” You asked.

“Nope, perfectly safe.” He smiled as he hooked a hand in your bra and undid it. He watched the straps fall off your shoulders, meeting your dress around your stomach. 

He got everything off of you, leaving you naked and exposed to him. He loved your naked body, he loved how beautiful you looked against him. Your adorable ass, your cheeks, your breasts. How exposed you looked to him was something he thought highly of.

You laid back onto the bed, you were completely nude in front of him. And as much as he’d love to just demolish you right then and there. Tonight was for celebrating. He had a successful business deal, liked among his colleagues and tonight he was going to breed you. 

He licked his lips as he got up and loosened his tie. He took off his jacket and placed it on one of the cushions in the sitting area. He took out the tablet that was set on the low, padded table that was connected to the hotel.

“Sushi, sweetheart?” He asked. 

“Yes, Tetsurō.” You nodded as you propped yourself up on your elbows. You looked at him, hair in your face as he ordered a tray of sushi. He licked his lips at the idea of eating it off your beautiful body. 

A sick part of him wanted to see you swollen with his kids. You were so young and eager to please, you’d be a trooper the entire pregnancy. And once you were done with one, he’d get you set with another. A brat on your hip with another on the way. 

He wanted to make you his wife, from play toy to trophy wife. It was what he wanted out of you. And now here you were, all splayed out on the bed while he was getting something to snack off of you. You were almost too adorable to comprehend. 

He placed the order and went back to you on the bed. He straddled your waist and pinned you down on the soft mattress. He captured both of your wrists with one hand, leaned back and grabbed the duffle bag.

Before you could yell or say anything, your wrists were bound together with cuffs. 

“Tetsurō!” You yelped when you felt the cold metal against your wrists. You moved against the cuffs but they weren’t coming off. Not yet at least. 

He just smirked and said, “Don’t make me gag you too.” 

“What’s going on?” You asked, a slight twinge of fear in your voice. This wasn’t discussed for what you were doing tonight. Kuroo had cuffed you before, multiple times actually, but usually you talked about it. Or he mentioned it the night before the date. 

He smirked, “Well, I don’t want you to eat all the sushi I put on you. Plus I missed how cute you looked when you were all tied up for me. It was all I thought about when I was away, you on beautiful hotel beds, arms bound and all spread open for me.” 

You gulped and moved against the cuffs once more but Kuroo placed a hand in the center of your wrists, “Stay still, princess. If you do, you’ll get as many orgasms as you wanted.” 

“Tetsurō.” You said.

“Ah, ah, ah, princess. I promise it’ll be fun, a starter for our night together.” He smiled. His smile was almost predatory, the type of smile he had when he knew he was going to win a deal. And he was going to win this deal with you. 

He looked through the bag once more and pulled out a baby pink vibrator, “Keep still and you can orgasm as much as you want.” 

You gulped at the size of it, it was about the size of Kuroo’s cock so it wasn’t something to be scared of. But the idea of it vibrating inside of you while he ate from you seemed daunting. 

He slowly inserted it and turned it on. The vibrations instantly went through, building up a pleasure in your gut as it buzzed. You moaned loudly and he covered your mouth with his lips. He palmed at your breasts as he kissed you.

He was pleased with himself that he was able to convince you to stay the night. Now you were in the spider’s web and there was no escaping Tetsurō Kuroo. He was ruthless, almost killer with his work. He stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. You included. 

It wasn’t hard to charm a college student, but to make her stick around and possibly be his cute pregnant wife. Now that was a task only Kuroo could accomplish. And here you were, now tied and stuffed full with a vibrator. 

You were all his. 

He continued to kiss you lazily as he rutted his hard cock against the side of your thigh. You were remarkable, he couldn’t get enough of you. You were just so perfect for him. You were all his, no snot nosed, stupid college boy will ever have you. 

“Tetsurō.” You moaned against his lips. 

“How does it feel, princess.” He smiled against you. 

“Good.” You moaned. You moved against the cuffs once more, pleasure rolled through your body. 

You moaned at the vibrations, the pleasure that climbed up your spine as the toy shook inside of you. You were slowly becoming dumb off the feeling of pleasure, the feeling of the toy that stretched you. You turned your head to look at Kuroo who was lying beside you and playing with your nipples. 

“Tetsurō.” You moaned.

“Yeah, say my name sweetheart. Say my fucking name.” he said as he yanked at one of your nipples. You gasped at the feeling, it only added to the overstimulation in your body. 

You jolted your hips and he kept you pinned down with just one hand as he continued to play and suck on your nipples. 

Before the food even came, you had your first orgasm. You shouted and moaned as it spiked through you and left you already tired. Your nipples were puffy and tired, but you knew this wasn’t the end of your night. 

The vibrations of the toy didn’t stop, instead Kuroo turned it up and went to go get the food. Leaving you alone for a moment as he grabbed the tray of sushi from the front door. 

He brought it to the bed and placed it beside your shivering body. 

“Now you have to be extra still.” He remarked, “Don’t want to spill a piece. But if you spill one, then I’ll have to punish you. So you better be careful, princess.” He smiled. Tonight was about him and he was going to enjoy it. 

He carefully placed the sushi on your body, he licked his lips as he placed the small maki around your stomach and the sashimi closer to your breasts. The woman he might have eaten food off of in Thailand might have worn bra and underwear, but you were his. And he was going to eat it off you naked. 

The vibrations continued, you moans and gently yanked on the cuffs to 

“My beautiful girl.” He said almost lovingly as he pulled apart the chopsticks and started to eat the sushi off your nude form. Before he took his first bite, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and snapped a photo for his collection, “You have no idea how beautiful you are.” He snapped another photo and you blushed, “So fucking beautiful.”

Your skin warmed at the compliments. Kuroo was free with his love for you. The vibrations caused another orgasm to creep up onto you. You tried to keep still, but it was hard not to shake with pleasure while there was a toy stuffed deep inside of you. 

“You know, this sushi isn’t that bad. I’m quite surprised. Does my princess want a taste?” 

“Yes, Tetsurō.” You replied as you opened your mouth for him.

“Oh.” He said, “Don’t tease me with that mouth of yours. I know what it can do. I’ve seen it with my own two eyes. I’ve seen that you’re a freak with it.” 

You blushed and closed it. But he grabbed you by the cheeks and opened your mouth and placed a piece of sashimi into your mouth, “Eat up, honey. You need your strength.” 

You didn’t go without when it came to being with Kuroo. He bought everything and anything for you, you asked, you got it. But it was hard when you lived with your parents. Sometimes hiding expensive Jimmy Choos were harder than you thought. 

He fed you another piece and you moaned around the rice in your mouth. Pleasure shot through your spine. You moaned once more and tried to chew through the food without choking on it. Kuroo just smirked and kept eating. 

Another orgasm hit you, you shook as you came, but didn’t spill a piece of sushi. You were proud of yourself for how you were able to stay rigid while you came. You moaned loudly, thankful for the soundproof room. 

“That’s it, let’s see if I can get a third one out of you before I finish.” Kuroo said as he turned the vibrator up to its highest setting. You moaned and threw your head back against the soft pillow, “Now just stay still, princess.” He smiled. 

He loved pushing you to your limit, making you orgasm over and over again until there was nothing left but a sweet, soft, docile pile of his girl. He rubbed your thigh as he ate with his other hand. 

“Such a beauty.” He said as he pushed hair out of your face, “Such a lovely beauty.” He smiled before he put another piece of sushi in his mouth.

He ate slowly as a third orgasm approached you. There was no stopping it. He wasn’t stopping anytime soon as he ate his meal in peace. You were sure this wasn’t how they did it in Thailand. Sometimes you wondered how you got here, how you got under a man like Tetsurō Kuroo. You wondered if he wanted nothing more than to take you apart and spit you into pieces. 

“Such a beautiful girl.” He said, “So patient for me. You take everything I give you with such grace. You’re so beautiful.” 

“Oh, Tetsurō.” You blushed. Pleasure crept up your spine once more. Your legs felt numb and shaky, sweat coated your brow, you had everything pulled out of you and he still wanted more. He always wanted more. 

He continued to eat without a care in the world. He slid a piece of sushi up your navel and between your breasts before he ate it. He made a pleased noise. When he finished eating, you were on the edge of your third orgasm. 

He licked his chopsticks clean and then pushed them against your clit. You moaned and jolted at the stimulation on your clit. 

“Tetsurō!” You yelped in shock and pleasure. 

He pulled away for a second then went to squeeze your clit between the chopsticks. You thrashed at the rough treatment and arched your back as you moaned. 

You called out his name a few more times until he let go and then reached in with his thumb. He rubbed it gently which only caused your nerves to come alive with pleasure. He made a pleased groaning noise as he palmed himself through his suit pants. 

“Princess, if you cum one more time. Then I can fuck you nice a rough, just how you like it.” Kuroo smirked as he rubbed your clit more. 

“I don’t think I can Kuroo.” You moaned, you were barely holding on. You felt your head swim with pleasure as he continued to rub your clit and the vibrator buzzed away inside of you. 

“Just one more, princess. I promise.” He smiled at you, “I know you can do it.”

You rolled your head to the side of moaned, pleasure crashed over you in laps as you edged closer to your orgasm. Your pussy felt sore and wet, you were warm all over and your head felt fuzzy. Your ability to form coherent sentences was starting to waiver. Opting for loud moans and yanks against the chains. 

He kissed up your breasts and smiled to himself. You were so close to your third orgasm and with that one you’d pretty much be fucked dumb.

He hadn’t even gotten to the main course and you were already falling apart on him. But he was thankful for that, he wanted you to be fucked out to nothing. To be nothing but pieces in between his fingers. He worked you clit some more. 

You yanked against the cuffs that kept you unable to use your hands. You dug your nails into your palms and bucked your hips as you came all over the vibrator for the third time.You called out his name so loudly that it made your voice hoarse. 

“That’s it, princess.” He smiled at you as he stopped the vibrator and pulled it out. He took a look at it and licked across it, tasting your juices against his tongue. 

You shivered at the sight and slumped against the bed. 

By the time you started coming down from your third orgasm, your mind felt fuzzy around the edges. You couldn’t use your tongue properly, you felt completely fucked out of your mind. 

Kuroo put the vibrator away to clean when he was done. He fully took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He got out of the rest of his clothes and unlocked your wrists from the cuffs. Your hands flopped to your sides. 

“Oh princess.” He smiled at your blissed out expression, “so cute.” 

You moaned and rolled your hips slightly. Your head rolled to the side, exposing your neck to him. He placed his hands on your hips and licked his lips. You looked so blissed out and beautiful underneath him. 

“Tetsurō.” You said in a lazy tone as Kuroo searched his pockets for a condom, “Did you bring a condom?”

“Yes, princess.” You were really out of it. But still you wanted a condom. He pulled it out and looked at the small holes he poked into it earlier that day with a push pin at work. He smirked to himself and unwrapped it and sheathed his cock in it. 

He turned back to you, his hard cock pressed against his stomach as he looked down at you. He held onto your thighs as he slowly pushed inside of you. It wasn’t the most comfortable, it was the worst parts of wearing a condom with the worst parts of going bare. Places felt amazing but other places felt odd due to the condom. 

“Tetsurō.” You whimpered, 

“I got you, princess. Just relax your body. I got you.” He started to thrust his hard cock inside of you. He rocked his hips back and forth, his hands on your thighs.

You whimpered against the bed, feeling sore and tired. You felt like you could sleep forever after this, but the small sparks of pleasure racing up your spine. Kuroo was going to take you for everything you were worth. 

He thrusted up hard into you, your body limp against him as he leaned forward and started to kiss your neck. Your body was warm and docile under him.

Oh, he couldn’t wait for you to swell up. For you to be round with his child, hand on your lower back with your stomach jutted out. Your breasts become leaky and heavy with milk, maybe Kuroo would have a taste of some. 

“Tetsurō.” You said absently, your brain still reeled from the pleasure you just experienced. You felt numbness in your toes and fingers as you tried to get your thoughts together. All you could do now was moan and mutter his name. 

He licked his lips and dove in for a kiss on your neck, he nipped at the skin. Leaving a dark mark. No amount of makeup would cover it up in the morning. You were stuck with a massive hickey. 

“My princess.” he said, “my beautiful princess, I can’t wait to see if I can get another orgasm out of you.” He smiled.

“No.” You whimpered.

Kuroo moved his head down further and licked across your sore nipples. They were already puffy and achy, but now they were going to be littered with love bites.

He congratulated himself on picking the hotel, it was a great idea to have you all to himself. No nosey neighbours or your parents, just the two of you. But that would be over soon, he was thinking once you became pregnant to get a nice home on the outside of town. 

But you’d know about his plan soon enough, for now all you had to do was lie there and have your brains fucked out even more. 

You moaned out his name as you gripped the sheets. Another wave of pleasure washed over you. Your fists called up in the white, pristine sheets. They stuck to your sweaty back and provided very little to cool you down.

He thrusted up into you. His fingers dug into the flesh of your thighs, his thrusts were hard and fast. He practically had you bouncing onto his cock as he thrusted in and out. 

“This was a great idea, we should do this more. I wish I could have you everywhere, I didn’t have to worry about your stupid parents and all we could do was fuck. I’d ruin your fucking pussy so hard. I’d make you mine.” He grunted as he dug his fingers deeper.

You weren’t able to think of much but you knew that you’d be sore and bruised in the morning. You also knew that you were going to have to make a stop to the pharmacy to find some makeup to cover the marks before you got home. 

You were thankful you left a sweater in Kuroo’s car along with some extra clothes that you left home in. But that was the extent that your brain could think. Everything else was a buzz and a blur. You felt tongue tied except for Kuroo’s name. 

You panted out his name as pleasure washed over you once more, as each thrust caused you to spill more juices around his cock. You were so steeped in pleasure it almost became impossible to figure out left from right, up or down. Only the feeling of Kuroo’s cock inside of you. Stretching you out further than you expected, maybe you misjudged how big the vibrator was earlier. Because it paled compared to Kuroo’s cock.

Or maybe you were just so out of it, you gaping pussy clutching onto anything that entered it. You clutched onto the covers as tight as you could. You tried to thrust up your hips, but you were still so out of it and exhausted that you couldn’t. 

It wasn’t long before you were gasping loudly, you were moaning and trying to catch your breath. Your orgasm crept up on you and then crashed over you like a wave. Your pussy became a vice around his cock, you ached in so many ways. 

He abused your pussy as he kept thrusting into you, even after you came. Four orgasms wore you out, you were exhausted but he was relentless. 

“You still with me, princess?” He asked.

You nodded loosely, your grip was lax on the covers as he continued to fuck you. His thrusts kept up as he tried to achieve his own orgasm. 

His pleasure built up, he had gone all night getting every orgasm out of you, now he wanted his own pleasure. He wanted to finish off inside of you, he wanted to fill you up to the brim with his cum. He wanted to paint your walls white, he wanted to get your knocked up.

He groaned to himself, thoughts of you as his wife. His little, perfect wife. He would take such good care of you, no need to worry about anything. Just stay at home and take care of him. And in turn he’d take good care of you. 

“Fuck, I’m close princess. Oh, fuck.” He grunted. 

He continued to fuck you, his thought swarmed of you. He looked down at your docile, warm body. He grunted to himself and kept up his pace. 

“I’m close, I’m so fucking close.” He groaned. 

You whimpered, feeling the aftershocks of your pleasure. Your pussy ached and you’d need to sleep it off for a few days. He used and abused your pussy tonight but you knew it was because he loved you. 

With a few more heavy thrusts he finished inside of you. The condom did little to stop his cum from entering you. He licked his lips at the idea that unfolded in his brain. A cute little college student all knocked up, the gazes on you. The loose lips spreading rumours about who fucked you.

And your parents, you knew they’d have a fit. But it was no trouble. Kuroo was successful and had enough money to whisk you away into marriage and make sure your parents were compensated. He knew your father had a heart problem so to have his only daughter knocked up would hurt him. 

But Kuroo knew how to fix any problem. 

He thrusted fully into you, his cock kissed your cervix once more as he finished off inside of you. And you were none the wiser, four orgasms pulled out of you made you loopy and dumb. Your moans were kitten weak and your knees shook threatening to come down from under you. 

He slowly pulled out, letting you rest face down on the bed. Your ass looked so sore, your hair was a mess and your pussy glistened with your wetness and if Kuroo looked carefully enough, a bit of his own cum. 

He threw out the condom and laid back down beside you. He rubbed your back as he pulled your naked form close to him. He kissed at your hairline and felt the rise and fall of your chest.

“Good girl.” He cooed.

You nodded dumbly and buried yourself deeper against him. You rubbed your thighs together, feeling the wetness between them. He did a number on you tonight. Your wrists hurt less now as you snuggle up close to him. 

He continued to rub your back, feeling the warmth under his palm. You were such a docile little thing. You clung to him and his every word. As he rubbed his palm into your skin, he was hopefully for the future. 

And maybe less visits to a love hotel.


End file.
